The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more specifically, to system security.
Generally, IT environments maintain proper security measures by staying abreast of the latest recommended security and integrity vulnerability patches for systems and ensuring that the security patches are quickly deployed. Furthermore, product security vulnerability information may be delivered according to methods that include a public security bulletin and advisory on support portals, as well as a targeted communications method. The targeted communication notification method allows the information to be delivered in a controlled manner to authorized representatives of clients by maintaining a contact notification list of authorized personnel to ensure that the proper person in the client environment is notified of the vulnerability.